Red Truck Diaries volume I : Toyward
by KRYork
Summary: Bella needs to release some tension, how will she take care of her little problem, will she find what she was looking for? Or is she in for more than a quick fix? OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

~Welcome to Red Truck Diaries~

This is my first story so please read and have fun hope you like it. Let me know I may make it into a full story not sure yet have to see what happens.

Disclaimer: Characters not mine all S&M She rocks! Me I just like to mess with them. So the characters are hers the plot is all mine.

* Holds hand over eyes and hits publish*

~*BPOV*~

"What?...What do you mean? you've never heard the story?" Alice stuttered. "Come on Bella, you have to tell her!" Alice screeched all drunk at Angela and I.

I thought I was going to die of embarrassment just thinking of how I purchased my first vibrator. This is not how you want your new friend, that is on the PTA with you, to find out what a pervert you are.

"Bella, come on, if you don't tell her I'm going to!"

Oh. My. God. I just wanted to shoot Alice.

I mean she is my best friend, and I love her dearly, but it is shit like this that really bugs me. She always seems to out me or bring up subjects that I don't plan on talking about. God knows, if I did it to her she wouldn't talk to me for a week.

Note to self, this is why you keep your bff and new friends from your kids' school from EVER meeting.

Ugh… what the hell! I think I'm going to kill her tonight. I wish she would just pass out!

"Come on Bella, now I'm a little curious," Angela said in a smirkie little voice.

Ugh! She was killing me. I gave a long pause and I let out a deep breath as I could feel the blush rising on my face.

"Oh, Bella, I can just see this is going to be good! You haven't even started and you're already blushing!" Angela said excitedly.

"O.K." I said, "I give in."

"But this is a long story, and I need another bottle of wine and some chips, so give me a minute." I said. I was kind of hoping they would both pass out and this would become a moot subject. I laughed to myself, as I started to get up and make my way to the kitchen. But no such luck!

Alice jumped up and said, "No, no no you stay right here, and get started on this story. I'll get everything you need. Would you like some mango salsa with that?"

"Sure!" I answered, and drained the last few drops from my glass, then looked over at Angela.

Angela is the President of the PTA at my kids' school. She is really fun and sweet. So yeah, did I really want to be telling her this story on how I purchased my first vibrator? No, 'cuz I really didn't want to scare her off.

I paused and took a deep breath.

It was November 1989, and it was cold out. My parents had just left to vacation in Florida, so I had the house to myself. And let me just say 19, plus no boyfriend and hormones raging out of control equals a very horny teenage Bella! Now, I had gone to the store and found some friendly veggies, but they just didn't do what I needed. I had been all over the house looking for some, how could I say ample, adjustable things that could maybe help me with my little problem because I was becoming unbearable to be around, and I swear that if I didn't get some kind of release soon I was either going to explode or rape a man soon.

So I started to think well, maybe I could find something in one of my mom's magazines and have it shipped, but that just scared the shit out of me. Could you imagine the item being back ordered and not coming until my parents got home? And with my luck, my father would get the package and open it before I got home from work!

Yeah, because he would do that to me. I had no privacy in that house. My bedroom door didn't even lock because it was some kind of pocket door. Ugh!

So I started to think.

Think.

Think, Bella

Think…

That's it I had this huge grin on my face as I remembered someone talking about "Adult book stores," and I ran to get the phone book out.

I almost wiped out on the kitchen floor when I tripped over my own feet getting to the closet where we keep the phone books and quietly scolded myself for going too fast. I knew better, and knew by now that I needed to just slow down.

I had learned a long time ago that I was a little klutzy, but if I just took my time I could stop hurting myself.

I found the phone book right where I thought it would be and began by looking up books until I found Adult bookstores. I started looking for the one closest to my house and saw one was down on Milwaukee, so I wrote down the number and the address and gave them a call.

It was around 6:30 p.m. on a Friday, and I thought it was a good sign when a girl answered the phone.

I hung up!

I was almost to the point of hyperventilating.

I had to calm down.

Taking deep breaths.

I waited and called again. This time I asked her what time they closed.

"Oh Honey, we're open all night. Twenty. Four. Hours," she replied, breaking up the hours for added effect.

She had this funny accent that I couldn't quite make out if it was southern, or what, but she was sweet, and her voice came across as kind of soothing. I asked her what the cross streets were and proceeded to write them down.

"Milwaukee and just south of North Avenue, and we're kind of between Evergreen Avenue and Honore Street.," she said.

Wait, I gulped, "Did you say Horny Street?" I asked all flustered.

She started to chuckle and said " No, Honore Street. H.O.N.O.R.E."

" Ooooh," I said and started to giggle! "Thank you! And umm…yeah, just thank you! And have a um…have a great night!"

I couldn't get off the phone fast enough! I sat there at the kitchen table shaking for what seemed like an hour before I went up stairs and got ready to go.

"Holy crap, am I really going to do this?" I audibly asked myself.

Hell yes, was my answer! As I walked out the door and got in my truck. I know where Milwaukee comes in by my house and figured if I drove right down Devon through the woods and made a left on Milwaukee I would eventually run into North Avenue. So I drove down and came up to Milwaukee and made a left at the light. As soon as I turned left, don't you know I looked up and saw two large hot dogs at the Superdawg Restaurant and you know what popped into my mind…Damn I had to get my mind out of the gutter! I was so horny that large hotdog sculptures were starting to turn me on. I couldn't stop blushing and started to laugh. Man, if I couldn't laugh at myself, who could?

This was getting out of control!

And if I wanted to keep my virginity intact until I was married or in a committed relationship, I needed to remain focused! And find this shop! Period!

O.k., so I had just passed Evergreen when I saw the shop on my left side. I drove down to the next street and turned left. I couldn't keep from giggling as I turned on Horny! I went around the block and parked on Evergreen. I sat in my truck for what felt like thirty minutes.

I had this Red Chevy pick up truck and it was all decked out. It even had a Chaga nooga choo choo conversion package, so the inside was all wood and specially done. It was not my favorite thing! I wanted a girlie car. But due to the fact that my parents never listened to me. That is what I wound up with. "My dad thought it was a great way for me to meet guys. Yeah, I thought he was crazy, yeah, crazy like a fox! 'Cuz guys would think I was a lesbian, which I'm not, and I think it only confused men later. Any way I digress…

"In order for my Dad, Charlie, to get me to take the truck he said I could keep the phone that was already installed in it. And that it would be activated for me. So I mulled it over, and finally said yes to the big old red Chevy with all that wood on the inside, and light up running boards. Man it was a joke! But I got used to it. And yes, guys did like the truck. All of my guy friends wanted to drive it. Anyway, so I had a phone in my car now, this being the late 1980's, it was kind of new. And I didn't just use it to call friends and say 'hey, what's up?' But this was going to help me with my little problem now.

Before I started the truck again, I was shaking. I was chickening out! But I had a phone I thought with a smile on my face. So I picked up the phone. I dialed the number.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello, Batteries Included, how can I help you?"

"Oh shit!" I thought; it was a guy.

"Uummm is. is. um the girl that answered earlier there?" I asked timidly.

"No, she's left for the night."

Now the voice on the phone was nice, it was smooth and sweet and deep, but it scared the shit out of me. So I freaked out and clicked the disconnect button on my phone in the truck.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Now what did I do?

So I was sitting in my truck less than 100 yards away from a little release and sanity, and I couldn't seem to get my ass out of my truck. What the hell!

Here I was in my truck going over my own little internal diatribe, ripping myself up, and freaking out. I happened to have 200.00 dollars on me. I was ready for what I wanted because I really had not wanted to come back to this store anytime soon. So when I decided to do this I figured I should bring as much money as I thought I would need for a few things. But then, that was when the woman had answered earlier. Now I had no idea what to do. I sat in my truck until it hit me. I now had a new plan.

I picked up the phone again.

Dialed.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello, Batteries Included, how can I help you?"

"Hi" I said with a smile on my face 'cuz I had a plan. And it was a great plan! I had $200 dollars in my pocket and some guy working at an adult bookstore who I'm sure could use some extra cash. I mean who wouldn't or couldn't use some extra cash?

"Hello?" the smooth voice on the other end came again.

"Umm…Yeah, I was wondering… Well, I am in need of a certain product from your store."

Yeah that's it. I was getting it out. Slowly, but I was getting out my plan to this guy that I had never meet before.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you would be interested in maybe…makingsomeextracash tonight?"

"What?" the smooth voice said on the other end "What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really nervous. I asked if you would" a little calmer and slower, I said "like to make some extra cash tonight?"

"Who is this?" the smooth voice on the other end asked me with a little mirth in his voice.

"My name is Bella." I said with a little grimace

With skepticism in his smooth voice he asked, "Oooooo. Kayyyyyyyyy. Bellllla, how would IIIIIIIIIII be making some extra cash tonight?" He said it all slow and drew out his words.

All excited, and so proud of myself for thinking of it, I said, "Well, all you have to do is choose a good vibrator from the store and bring it outside, and I'll give you a hundred dollar bill. You can keep the change for your troubles and your help."

I was so happy and excited with this plan. It was sounding better and better to me. "I don't need anything too fancy, just something that, well, you know…I guess that will do the trick?" I said as more of a question than a statement.

But I sat with a huge grin on my face. So proud and happy and horny and just a moment away from victory, release and keeping my virginity intact, when.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Hello? " I said again, " Are you still there?"

I heard nothing for what seemed like an eternity, and I thought that I had gotten disconnected when a loud roar of laughter came over the phone.

The smooth voice on the other end was laughing at me! And gasping for breath!

On the other end, I heard him ask something but couldn't make it out.

"Put *gasp* Emmettonthe *gasp* thethethe phone!"

"What?" I said

He started to relax and calm down a bit then he swallowed and sighed and let out another giggle and said, "Ppplease pput Em m m m mett on the phone?" in between stutters.

Who the hell is Emmett?

"I'm sorry I don't know an Emmett," I said a little disgruntled and getting a little annoyed that this guy was not listening to me.

"And I was not joking! Would you like to make some extra money tonight or not? This is a legitimate offer sir," I said a little sternly getting more and more frustrated as time went by.

"Sir?" the smooth voice said on the other end repeated me with a little attitude.

"Ms. Bella, if that is your real name?" dripping in sarcasm, "I'm sorry but I can't do that." He said a little calmer.

"But, but, why" I said in a little voice. I must have sounded like a small child when asking their parent why they couldn't play or do something they wanted.

"Sorry," with a little snicker "I just can't walk out with a toy and hand it to someone outside. The owner's license would be on the line. And I'm sure there are a lot of other legal reasons why I can't do that." The smooth voice said on the other end.

"Oh," I said.

"But…" the smooth voice continued,

"But what?" I asked.

" You could just walk in here and choose one for yourself." I could hear the smile in his smooth voice.

"Oh." I said with dread. "Um, yeah I don't know if I could do that."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I am sitting in my car right now."

"Where are you parked?" the smooth voice asked.

A giggle escaped me when I said, "On Evergreen Avenue."

"Oh, you're right here. Just come in," he said like it was just no problem whatsoever for me to just walk into a sex toy shop and pull the toy of my dreams off the shelf then plop down the money at him. Like I did this all the time.

"Oh, yeah, why did I not think of that!" I responded with the sarcasm just dripping from my voice.

"What's the problem?" the smooth voice on the other end, now sounding a little irritated, asked.

"I'm just a little freaked out about going into the store o.k.? I mean, I've never done anything like that. So this is just a little hard for me, and I just need a toy to get me through…" I immediately regretted my choice of words.

"Get you through? Through what?" He asked, "Awww is your boyfriend out of town, and you just can't make it through the weekend?" He was laughing at me again.

Click!

I hung up the phone!

What an ass hat! I couldn't believe he started talking to me like that! What the hell was his problem? All I wanted was a freaking vibrator to get me through this temporary lapse of insanity that I was having. Just because I wanted to wait until I was married or in a committed relationship before I had sexual relations with another person. What the hell difference was it to him, what I wanted or needed it for? I had half a mind to call him back and tell him exactly what I thought of him, so he didn't do that to anyone else.

I waited about five minutes to calm myself down. I took a few deep breaths and breathed through my noise. And when I felt I could speak again, I picked up the piece of paper that had the number on it and started to dial the phone number for the forth time tonight.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring. "Hello, Batteries Included, how can I help you tonight?"

"Hi, yeah, who is this?" I said in the sternest business like voice I could muster.

"Why Bella, it's been awhile I've missed you," he said in this smooth deep dazzling voice.

"What?" I asked getting a little confused and taken off guard.

So I had to regroup and shake my head a little to clear it. I began again. "I'm sorry I asked you what your name was, Sir?"

Well, my name, Belllllla," for some reason he liked to drag out my name, and it irritated me so much so that I could feel my stomach tighten. He paused for a moment and then in the smoothest deepest voice I heard, "Is Edward."

Edward Hmmm…I thought.

"Well, Ed ward," I drew his name out this time, "I think that what you did earlier was really mean and not very nice. I have been trying very hard for a VERRRRY long time to keep my virginity intact and you; you start to make fun of me! So, I'm sorry if I'm a little freaked out. About coming into YOUR store with a bunch of people that I don't know, but this is all very new to me. And yes, I just need something to get me through this insanity that I'm on the verge of. So could you please just bring me out a toy and I will give you $200.00 for your troubles. And you'll never have to deal with the crazy chick in the truck again. Do we have a deal?"

Silence.

More silence. Again with the silence. It was killing me! I thought I was going to die! And then as I was on the verge of tears, I heard the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Bella? Are you there?" the smooth voice asked.

"Yes, Edward." I said softly and a little hesitant.

He began to speak in the sweetest voice I'm sure he could muster, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know, but Bella, for as much as I would love to do what you keep asking me to do. I can't. But, if you want to stay on the phone with me, I will tell you when there are only a few people in the store so maybe that would help. Do you think that maybe you could handle it if there were only like one or two people in the store?"

Edward was being so nice; I couldn't believe that he was taking the time to come up with a plan to help me. I mean come on, I didn't know this guy from Adam and here he was trying to help me now. So I stayed on the phone with him for another 30 minutes. Until he said that a crowd of people just left and one guy just walked in. "Bella, I think this is your chance. Why don't you hang up with me and come on in?" He waited for a response.

"O.K. Are you sure?" I asked.

" Yeah Bella, I think this is as good as it gets,"

With a huff, "Ok, I'll be right in." So, I sucked it up, turned off my truck, and dropped my keys in my pocket. And when I opened my car door, I was hit with a wall of cold November air. I put my head down and walked up to the store and pushed the heavy door open. I couldn't wait to get inside; it was so cold outside. I kept my head down and pushed through the cold. When I opened the door I heard this bell over the door start to ding. I looked up and saw long rows of different colored boxes on the walls and video tape display cases down a few aisles.

As I walked in, I saw a counter to my right. I turned my head and walked around the counter. When I looked over, I saw the most beautiful auburn haired man looking at me. I couldn't help but smile at him, and I could feel my face getting a little hot.

Then some blond haired guy with creepy eyes walked up from behind me and walked to my side about four or five feet away. He started to ask the auburn haired guy behind the counter about some Jamison thing. I just stood their looking around as he gave the blond guy directions on where to find it in the store. I was relieved to say the least when he didn't just walk back there and show the blonde where it was. I really didn't want to be left alone in the store.

And at that moment, Edward was the only person I knew. So I was so happy when he started to point out were this Jamison torso thing the guy wanted was located in the store so the guy could go get it himself. The man looked at me and then back at Edward and then at me again, and I swear he gave me the creeps. Then he turned around to walk to the back room, where I'm hoping the gentleman talking was Edward, told him to go.

I walked up in front of the counter and kept my eye on the gentleman in front of me. When he turned back around and looked at me I made eye contact.

I said "Hello, Edward?" and he smiled.

"Yep, that's me," he responded, exaggerating the p on the end of yep.

I kind of looked at him confused. Did he not know who I was? I mean we have only been talking on the phone for the last few hours. I had gotten here around 7:30, and it was now almost 10:00 and dark outside. Anyway I brushed it off and looked at him and said, "I'm Bella," I stopped to make sure he heard me then said hesitantly, "from the phone."

I could feel my face going from just hot to bright red. And he had this funny look on his face and a grin that just seemed to get bigger and bigger.

"Umm, Edward, since you made me come in here. I need the biggest baddest toy you've got. Something that is going to help take care of this little problem I have been having. Can you help me with that?"

Edward just looked at me and wasn't blinking. Then I saw his brow crinkle up while I was talking. He tilted his head towards me and said." I'm sorry, what did you say?" as if he didn't here a word I had just said.

So, I said it again a little slower. "I said, since you made me come in here. I need the biggest baddest toy you've got. Something that is going to help take care of…my, ummm..little problem?"

I stood there awhile, and he must have been thinking about where to direct me. I stepped back in anticipation of him telling me where to go., but when I looked up at him he took my breath away; he was so beautiful. I couldn't stop gawking at him. I saw this big smile growing on his face.

When the door came flying open and a couple strode in giggling and smiling and just all-around having fun, I felt a little anxious about the disturbance. But I heard a low whisper from Edward, and I don't know why but he seemed upset.

He looked at me and apologized. "Hey, sorry about that. I know you really didn't want to come in here with a bunch of people." How sweet, he was concerned for me.

Edward started to talk to me. He said "O.K. So, if what you told me on the phone was true you need something that is" not the biggest and baddest" your words not mine. But something soft and smooth that won't hurt you."

He then walked around the counter and hooked his finger at me to follow him. I took a long deep swallow and did as he asked. I let him lead me to where we were going, but all I saw was his body step down from behind the counter and start walking down the far right aisle. What I saw before me took my breath away. His body! Wow, I couldn't think, and I got all weak in the knees and I'm not sure how, but my legs were moving to keep up with him. I stayed far enough away so I could check out his ass. Oh my God he was beautiful! And then…

Wam!

I walked into a brick wall. Wait no, that wasn't a brick wall that was.

Edward!

Holy shit, motherless son of a gun! I looked up at Edward and he was kind of laughing at me.

He turned around, and my eyes almost jumped out of my head. I looked up and said kind of breathlessly, "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. The products, kind of distracted me a little." A total and blatant lie. It was his ass and the wonderful way he walked and being so close I could smell him. The way he smelled! Oh… I swear it made my stomach jump and my knees weak…

Then I shook my head a little. I was hoping to clear it of the wonderful visions of his ass so that I could concentrate on what he was saying to me!

Edward and I faced the wall, and he started to point out a few of the toys he thought I might like. Oh, yeah this was a little embarrassing and a tad intimidating. We just stood there for a while as I was looking over a few of the toys. He was right, some of these toys kind of scared me. They were either too big, too long or just too "what the hell was I supposed to do with that?"

Then I saw this box, and it simply said the real deal dick. So I picked it up and started to read the box when I felt this wall of heat almost smash into me. I could feel Edwards's breath on my ear and neck before he even started to speak.

He whispered in my ear, "I see a lot of these go out the door. That might be a good choice for you. And you need to remember lube." Lube.

Who needed lube with this guy whispering in my ear? I figured I'd just take him home!

I'm not sure how I was still standing. I was sure that my knees would buckle at any second, and my whole body let out a small shiver from his breath on my skin. I thought for sure I was going to pass out. And then, I felt the heat rising in my face. My lips were so dry, I moved my tongue to wet them down and took a deep swallow to keep from fainting right there. I bit my lip to keep myself grounded.

I snuck a peek at him and he was watching me. We were both just kind of frozen there. When that weird blond guy came out of the back room and looked at Edward and I and back at Edward. He waved his hand in Edward's face to get his attention.

"Hey dude, hello. Can I check out?

Edward blinked and smiled at me, then asked if I would be o.k. by myself. I said "Yes," and let out a little giggle at the situation. This was almost comical.

Edward walked away, back up to the counter, and I stayed to keep looking. I think the real deal dick was what I was walking out of here with, but I just wanted to keep looking to see what else they had.

And if I was being honest I was stalling for time. I didn't want to leave this guy yet!

* * *

Lots of Love to my girls loveswritingstories101, for being my first! midnight driver, shenerosa... I'm working on this for you.

Thank you for reading! If you would like see what Edward was thinking * wags eyebrows * put me on update story or favorites and it should be coming to you soon. So until then do you see that little green box at the bottom, yeah hit it and tell me what you think. Reviews are better than * taps chin* everything but Toyward! See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

~ Welcome to Chapter 2 ~

Disclaimer: Characters not mine all S&M She rocks! Me I just like to mess with them. So the characters are hers the plot is all mine.

~.~ EPOV ~.~

I was so torn; I wanted this girl so badly, but I knew if I told her I would scare her. How do you tell a girl that you've just met that you think that she is the one that you have been waiting for your entire life? That you have always felt awkward. Even if girls threw them selves at you. I just haven't really been that interested. Girls and I just didn't work. They would gawk at me and I would get all embarrassed and didn't know what they wanted me to say to them. My friends would call me an ass because I wasn't taking advantage of all the 'opportunities that were coming my way.' I just didn't feel comfortable with girls.

That is, before her.

When I picked up the phone to answer it tonight. I felt this shock, right before I said hello. I thought it was from the carpet, because I had just run from the back of the store. But then it happened when she called again and I was a little taken aback, but really didn't think about it until she came in the store. And I swear I felt this pull like nothing I have ever experienced before. I saw her walk in and it was like when you're watching a movie and you really want to see that scene again, so you put it on in slow motion. She walked in, and she walked so slowly as if she just hung there for a moment. Even the bell just seemed to resonate in the air for a while. She was looking down. So all I could see was this shiny long chestnut hair cascading down her shoulders and her back.

And then, she looked up. I was stunned to say the least.

She slowly moved her head and eyes to meet mine looking at me through her long lashes.

With the sweetest most amazing smile my breath hitched when she looked at me, and I stopped breathing. I think the blood started to drain from my face because it was all pooling in my pants. My jeans got so tight it hurt. And I had to pull myself together because I was gawking at this girl and frozen in time.

I was quickly pulled back to earth when the customer at the counter cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Hey, dude, do you have that new Jamison torso?" the guy asked with that same look that they all have in their eyes. You know the one like he is about to suck his prey dry of every drop of blood they have left in their body.

I told the guy "Yeah, go all the way to the back of the store, turn right at the doorway, and it's on the far right wall in the middle of the rack. We should have at least four."

He looked at me then at her, and I saw him give her the once over and felt my hand make a tight fist. When he stopped on her breasts for the second time, I swear if he hadn't turned at that very moment and started to walk away to go get his piece of silicone ass I was going to jump the counter and beat the shit it of him.

I turned around to make it look like I was doing something that I needed to, just so I could pull myself together. I finished grouping some papers and tucked them in a drawer. When she walked around to the front of the counter and in this low voice she said "Hello Edward?"

I swear my cock twitched.

It actually twitched at her voice!

I turned to look at her and our eyes met. She smiled when I said "Yep " and let the p pop at the end "That's me."

Wow, I was being a little cocky. And I asked her "What can I do for you tonight?" She then looked at me like I had three heads.

"I'm Bella… from the phone," she said as I could see the red blush taking over her face. Man I just wanted to lean over the counter and take her face in my hands and tell her it was o.k. and that she was safe in here with me. Then, maybe kiss her mouth. That mouth. All I could think of was that mouth. Her mouth on my mouth, on my neck, my chest, my. I was abruptly interrupted from my little internal dialog.

Oh God, it was moving again. She was speaking and yet I couldn't hear her. I said, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" As I tilted my head at her.

And she closed her eyes and started to giggle, then turned a brighter shade of red. "I said, since you made me come in here." She started out all sweet and then her voice got deeper and sexier, "I need the biggest, baddest toy that you've got." Holy crap my cock just twitched again. "Something that is going to take care of my…" she took a breath in and held it as she paused, and smiled then bit her lower lip crinkling her noise. As her lower lip escaped her teeth I heard "little problem?" It almost came out as a whisper as she gradually leaned in and opened her eyes to look up at me.

Oh my god! Did she just say that!

How is it this girl is a virgin?

Motherfucker!

I want to help her with her little problem. PLEASE! Let me help! I'll do anything you want and I don't require batteries. And let me tell you when I'm done with you you won't need a toy because I'll be your boy toy for as long as you need me. I'll even sit in your room and wait for you to use me every night! Maybe several times a night? Please really, I'm up for the job! I'm so willing and ready to take on my new duties. And the best thing is I don't need to sleep! Really!

My mouth was still gaping open and I stood there in a little shock.

That I'm sure, she could see in my face.

I must have scared her a little too, because she backed away from the counter and was looking at me a little timidly. And her eyes were even bigger then the big old brown doe eyes that were looking at me a few seconds ago.

When I came out of it, I could feel the smile creeping on to my face. As the smile took over into a full-blown grin, I actually shook my head and was finally starting to get ready to talk to her. When a couple ran in the door. "Shit" I said in a whisper. I was never going to just be alone with this girl. And I saw her start to tense up.

The couple immediately went to the back of the store. Laughing and groping one another. I saw my girl relax a little, and let out a breath she was holding. I said I was sorry and that I knew she really didn't want to be in here. But after she called back the second time, and I was on the phone with her for over 45 min. I talked her into walking into the store. I told her to come in when there was only one customer in the store. But now more were starting to come in and I didn't know how she was going to react. So I had to start talking to her. And fast!

"O.K., so if what you told me on the phone was true you need something that is not the 'biggest and baddest' your words not mine. But some thing soft and smooth that won't hurt you." I walked around the counter and hooked my finger at her to follow me.

My girl followed me closely and I could almost feel the heat rolling off of her. Not to mention she smelled delicious. When I stopped in front of the wall of toys I thought she would like, she ran into me!

I turned around and her eyes were big. She looked up and said "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going. The products, kind of distracted me a little," She sounded in awe and a little stunned. Then shook her head a little.

We both faced the wall, and I pointed out to her a few of the toys she might like. I just stood there for a minute and watched her eyes move from toy to toy. When she settled on the one we call the real deal dick, her brow kind of crinkled, and I saw that she was reading the box. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I see a lot of these go out the door. That could be a good choice for you."

I swear I saw her shiver! The color drained out of her face., just to come back in a full force blush! It took three-color changes before she looked at me with those half-hooded eyes of hers, and I watched as her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick her lips. Before trapping her lower lip again.

Shit!

Was I having the same affect on her that she was having on me?

I wanted to just kick everyone out of the shop right then, and take her against the wall! Spin her around and pull off that long brown leather coat she had on. Let it drop to the floor and start to kiss that mouth of hers. I wanted to take that trapped lip in my mouth and suck on it myself. I wanted to lick my way along her jaw and work my way to her ear and kiss her right where my nose would rested behind that beautiful ear lobe.

Ummm so soft…and she just smelled so fruity and delicious! I could just eat her up. I wanted to bury my face in her neck. I would wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me as I felt her soft breasts against my chest. I could just feel the hem of her turtleneck pull away from her pants and her skin against my hand. It would be on fire! I'd then move my hand up her turtleneck and fan my hand against her back to push her into myself. So she could feel my arousal pushed into her. I was so into my daydream I could feel her raise her hands and drag them up my arms to rest on my shoulders, and I felt her hands play with the back of my head snaking through my hair.

I was pulled from my little daydream when the guy I sent in the back earlier was looking and waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hey dude, hello. Can I check out?"

A little dazed, I blinked and finally saw the guy in front of me. I asked Bella, if she would be o.k, alone for a minute, and she said "yes." It also didn't escape me that my girl was giggling at the situation.

I looked up, walked away from Bella, and got up behind the register again to ring the guy up. I was putting his piece of silicone ass in the bag while I was still watching Bella reading another box.

When this douche bag said. "Damn, if she looks that good in that full length leather, could you imagine what's under that? Shit! I'm getting a boner, and all I can see are her hands and face!"

I saw RED!

I glared at him when I told him to get the fuck out in the lowest growl that I could control from my lips! I think he dropped a load right there, and I can only hope his dick shriveled up. Fucking ass bag!

I know I felt like a lion hunting down my lamb. But she was my lamb! And I was going to bite the shit out of any other lion that came close to her.

**Ok so do you like Edwards POV?**

**I see a lot of you are reading but no review * taps chin* I wonder why? So tell me, I need to know these things…Oh and tell me what was your first toy? One of the first twenty to review and give a suggestion might make it in the bag going home with Bella.**

**Thank you to frlarsson I see you came over**!

**TTFN**

**K~**


End file.
